


Pool Party

by greekowl87



Series: @txf-prompt-box Tumblr [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/M, Kid!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: A nice little AU fic where Mulder and Scully got to raise Will and Scully takes  Will to the obligatory childhood pool birthday party.





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Some story involving a pool party
> 
> Bonus:  
> Someone forgets their swim suit.
> 
> Double bonus:  
> Humourous

She hated to socialize with the other moms but it seemed almost a requirement of raising a seven-year-old. Especially summer pool birthday parties when both Scully and her son Will were both forced into it. Will had enough trouble making friends and fitting in at school, preferring spending time reading books. Who does that remind you of, Scully, Mulder would tease gently. She shook her head as Will looked up at his mom in dread. “Do we have to go, mom?” he whined, holding the small wrapped present in front of him like a shield.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, smoothing an errant piece of hair, before nodding. “Yes. It’s the polite thing to do,” she said.

She failed to mention that the birthday invitation almost came in the mail addressed to her with a small note. ‘Dana- I did not want to exclude Will, especially after how Jamie treated him last year. Maybe this will be a new start. - Julie Vernes’ and a child birthday invitation was enclosed. She brought it up to Mulder that night in bed.

… .

“Why,” he had said, “I don’t see what the problem is. It will be good for him.”

“This is the same Jamie who gave Will a black eye in December.”

“Well, Will defended himself.”

“By giving Jamie a black eye the following week after he got picked on again. Who taught him that?”

“Must have been his mom.” Mulder pulled down their comforter. Scully rolled her eyes and crawled into bed with him. “Look, it will be good for him. Will needs more friends besides his books. He is too much like us, Scully. He is a loner.”

“Since when are you all proactive dad?”

“We have to balance each other, Scully. I’ll pick up a present tomorrow, okay? It’s just for an afternoon.”

… .

“Dad put you up to it, didn’t he?” Will ask, his blue eyes searching his mothers. “That’s why he dropped us off, right?”

“You are too smart, you know that? You get that from me.”

Will gave a weak smile. “We could still leave.”

“We can at least stay for cake,” she soothed. “And then we’ll go to Barnes and Noble and we can pick you out a new book.”

“A chapter book?”

“Anything you want, little bullfrog,” she soothed. “Let’s get this over with, okay?”

He nodded and let his mom guide him into the pool clubhouse that was decked out in all sorts of X-Men decorations out to the pool deck. Mother and son saw the herd of mother’s by the table of presents and cake and all the boys in the pool roughhousing. “Mom, I don’t have my bathing suit,” he mumbled under his breath.

“I know, baby,” she whispered. “I’ll get it taken care of.”

“They’re going to make fun of me. Maybe I can hide in the bathroom.”

“Don’t worry, honey. We’re used to this.” She kissed the top of his moppy brown hair. “Why don’t you go say hi to the other boys and I’ll make a call.”

“We can still go to the bookstore.”

“Afterwards, I promise.”

She pushed him gently towards the other boys as she took the present and went to the other herd of moms. Introverts must have been a genetic trait between both of them. She was hardly the typical mother. Her and Mulder remained unmarried, and although, they talked about, still had yet to decide on anything. She was a doctor and FBI agent, Mulder still remained as an agent too, and they now both taught together at Quantico. They were hardly a normal family.

Slowing her pace, she drew out her phone and dialed a number she knew by memory.

“Mulder.”

“Mulder, it’s me.”

“What happened?”

“I forgot his swim trunks,” she whispered.

“I’ll be there in ten. Try not shoot anybody, Scully.”

“You’re staying too.”

“Scully, we both agreed…”

“You are not leaving me or your son to suffer,” she hissed in a whisper. “Besides, I might really shoot one of these…moms.”

At this point, Julie, Jamie’s mom spotted her and raised a hand with a wine glass to her in greeting.

“And their drinking, Mulder. What mother drinks at her son’s birthday–”

“I’ll be there in five, Scully.”

She hung up the phone and forced a smile she used to have when she would question suspects. “Dana! Hi,” Julie said, smiling.

“Hi,” she forced the smile.

Julie grabbed Scully’s arm and dragged her to the rest of the other moms. “Everyone, this is Dana, Will’s mom.”

“Oh,” they all cried. “Hi.”

Jesus, Scully thought, this is worse than Arcadia.

A brunette, also with a wine glass smiled. “So, Dana. You’re Will’s mom? What do you do for a living? I heard you’re very busy.”

“I am an FBI agent,” she began hesitantly, her eyes scanning the pool to see Will sitting by himself. Her heart broke.“I teach pathology at Quantico.”

“An FBI agent,” someone said. “What does your husband say about that? If you ask me, a woman has no purpose carrying a gun.”

Jesus, shoot her now. Scully was tired of hearing the same thing after fifteen years. “Well,” she began hesitantly, “I’m not married. Will’s father…he’s an FBI agent as well. We work and live together.”

“So you never married?”

“We didn’t. No.”

“How come?”

“I’ve been waiting for the right moment to ask her.”

Mulder’s voice filtered like a wave of relief. She felt herself relax when he placed that familiar hand on the small of her back and kissed her sensually. She pulled back slightly and smiled at him. Mulder turned to gaze at all the moms. “Sorry. Little emergency. Scully, where’s our son?”

She nodded to the pool area and Mulder kissed her soundly before seeking out their son.

A blonde woman, at least a foot taller than Scully raised an eyebrow. “That’s Will’s father? That is your…”

“My partner,” she smiled, suddenly finding the courage to smile and feel smug.

“Hm.” She licked her lips. “Does he have a brother?”

Mulder overheard the last comment and glanced at Scully regain the confident attitude she had all those years of the x-files with him. His eyes found his son. “Will,” he called softly.

Will looked up in surprise at his father.

“What, Wet Willy? Your daddy have to come rescue you?” one of the boys called.

Mulder said nothing but held his hand out to his son. “I got what you forgot,” he said softly. He passed a small grocery bag to Will. He kneeled in front of his son. “Give 'em hell.”

“Mom would punch you if she heard you talking like that.”

“Will, remember all those stories that I told you of me and mom that I am not supposed to? Chasing monster, saving the world, and me getting the girl?” William nodded. “Well, you are the son of to kick butt FBI agents. Don’t forget that.”

“They don’t care.”

“Will, brag,” he whispered to his son affectionately. “What else have I told you?”

“Fake till you make it,” he whispered.

Mulder nodded. “Except you don’t have to fake it. You’re our son. Go get changed and give 'em hell, William. I have to rescue mom from all those other moms.”

He smiled and ran to change, despite the lifeguard’s whistle. Mulder stood up, gazing at the flock of woman surround his Scully. He strolled casually, pushing his way through the throng of mothers to reclaim his partner and securing her safely at his side. She gazed at him quickly and he quirked a small smile, telling her everything she needs to know. "So, Fox, Dana tells us you both teach at the FBI Academy,“ one mother said.

"Yes. I can’t she can’t seem to keep me out of trouble and she insists having me close,” he teased. Mulder nuzzled her hair, nudging her to look at their son as he continued with the conversation with the herd of moms.

Scully smiled, seeing Will dressed in his swimming trunks and jumping into the pool with a resounding cannonball. She strained to hear the conversation. “Wait. Your parents are FBI agents, Will? That’s so cool.”

Scully looked at Mulder and he smiled, kissing her quickly. “You think this is crazy, wait until I tell you how we met.”

… .

Will was soaked, drenched from the pool with a large beach towel engulfing him as he struggled with his seatbelt. “I had such a great time! Mom, you should talk about the monsters more often! I didn’t know you saved dad so many times!”

“I didn’t really.”

“Scully, you did.”

“Okay. Maybe once or twice.”

“The guys were so amazed. Today was awesome.”

Scully took Mulder’s hand from the center console and held it. “I’d say,” Scully replied, gazing at Mulder.

“We’re still going to Barnes and Noble, right?”

“Anything you want, bud,” Mulder smiled, squeezing Scully’s hand.


End file.
